La sexy prof de français
by Ishandra
Summary: Une School fic mettant en scène un délinquant, un cancre nommé Elfman venant de la classe F... Celui-ci causait du tort à tous ses professeurs, jusqu'au jour où, la nouvelle prof de français fait apparition. Il la qualifie de sexy , mais ce n'est pas pour autant que mademoiselle raijin (Evergreen) va se laisser faire par un élève aussi peu éduqué à moins que...
1. Chapter 1

Un hurlement aigu raisonna dans les couloirs, la plupart des professeurs sortirent de leur classe ainsi que le directeur de l'établissement, pour voir de qui provenait ce son. Ils ne furent pas surpris, que la nouvelle prof de français quittait la classe des F, en hurlant. La pauvre n'avait même pas tenu une journée ! Tout le monde retourna dans sa classe respective tout en ignorant ce qui venait de se produire. Ils commençaient à s'y habituer, aucun professeur de français n'arrivait à tenir tête au cancre de la classe et ses comparses.

Makarov retourna dans son bureau en soupirant, qu'allait-il faire ? Cette situation était insoutenable, il faudrait un miracle pour que les F arrêtent leur règne de terreur sur tous ses professeurs. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, il était fatigué de rechercher des professeurs de français qui ne tenaient même pas une journée. Il lui faudrait quelqu'un qui sache tenir ses élèves en laisse, les faire travailler comme ils devraient et surtout tenir tête à ELFMAN.

Le directeur se prépara déjà à faire de nombreux appels pour trouver le nouveau professeur de français. Il prit le cornet du téléphone et composa le numéro de l'agence.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais avoir un nouveau enseig… » Le directeur ne continua pas sa phrase, il lâcha le cornet. Il semblait que quelqu'un avait entendu sa supplication et qu'un miracle venait d'apparaître dans son bureau.

_**Le lendemain matin, dans la classe des F.**_

« Bats-toi, si tu es homme ! » Hurlait Elfman, la terreur de tous les adolescents, le monstre de la classe ! Avec un de ses poings, il avait fait voltiger un de ses camarades qui avaient tenté de faire un combat contre lui. « Personne ne veut se battre. » Demanda le délinquant.

« Moi je veux ! » Répondit Natsu prêt à en décuire mais celui-ci fût bousculé par une Lisanna qui arriva à toute vitesse prêt de son frère.

« Elfni-chan, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle ! » s'écria la jeune Strauss. Elfman la regarda étonné et il fit un geste de la tête pour que celle-ci lui explique ce qui se passe. « J'ai entendu dire que notre directeur, monsieur Makarov avait déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur de français. »

« Chouette ! » S'écria une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus surnommé Levy.

La plupart des élèves se tournèrent vers l'adolescente avec un regard désapprobateur, cette nouvelle n'avait l'aire de réjouir qu'une seule personne.

« Alors on commence les paris. » Demanda Gray « Combien de temps est ce que ce prof va-t-il résister ? Une idée Elfman ? ».

L'intéressé se mit à regarder son interlocuteur avec un grand sourire. « Hum, en tant qu'homme, je dirais. Deux heures… » Termina le délinquant de la classe.

Presque tout le monde se mit à rire, ils avaient assez de ressources pour faire fuir chaque enseignant de Français qui oserait frôler le sol de leur classe. La plupart des élèves comptèrent sur le cancre des F pour faire peur à ce nouveau professeur.

Le bruit était le maître mot de cette classe jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre d'un coup, et la cacophonie qui régnait plus tôt avait été remplacée par un calme irréel. Seul le bruit aigu de talons qui touchaient le sol était la mélodie d'une symphonie presque trop parfaite. Tous les élèves retournèrent à leur place et suivaient du regard la personne qui venait de rentrer.

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains attachés en une queue-de-cheval, celle-ci était vêtue d'une chemise blanche fortement décolletée, une jupe crayon de couleur noir et des talons aiguilles de la même couleur.

Lorsque l'enseignante arriva à son bureau, elle se tourna vers les élèves qui étaient étonnamment silencieux. Surtout ceux du sexe masculin, ils avaient la bouche ouverte et certain avaient même un filet de bave qui coulait. A vrai dire ils n'étaient pas habitués à avoir une prof de français aussi sexy.

« Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes la classe des F. » l'enseignante n'attendit pas que les élèves répondent. « Je suis mademoiselle Raijin, mais vous pouvez m'appeler mademoiselle Evergreen. Je serais dès à présent votre nouveau professeur de français ! » Un long silence s'ensuivit, cependant il fût à nouveau coupé par la voix de la jeune femme. « Avant de commencer le cours, si vous souhaitez me poser des questions en particulier c'est maintenant ou jamais ! » Termina-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Personne ne semblait vouloir poser de questions sauf une personne, Gray avait levé le bras. Evergreen le regarda et fit un simple geste approbatif pour permettre à l'adolescent de parler.

« Vous avez quel âge ? » Demanda-t-il, tout en arborant un sourire hypocrite.

La prof se mit à rire et posa ses mains sur son bureau « J'ai 22 ans. Quelqu'un d'autre à une question tout aussi pertinente » dit la jeune femme d'un ton sarcastique.

Ce fût cette fois Elfman qui leva le bras, la tête brûlée des F allait faire son œuvre. Et même si la nouvelle prof était –sexy-, il n'y aura pas de traitement de faveur, après tout il ne devait absolument pas faillir à sa réputation.

« Mademoiselle Ever, vous avez un copain. » Demanda Elfman tout en faisant un clin d'œil, ainsi qu'un sourire pervers qui se dessina aux bouts de ses lèvres.

Evergreen lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers le banc de son interlocuteur. Elle accentua bien ses déhanchées jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son but. Une fois devant le banc d'Elfman, elle se pencha vers lui, permettant à l'adolescent d'avoir une magnifique vue sur son décolleté.

«De un, je m'appelle Mademoiselle Evergreen pas Ever ! De deux Pourquoi cette question, Tu es intéressé peut-être ? » Lui dit-elle avec un regard de défi. « Je peux comprendre que je te fasse de l'effet, mais désolé, pour moi, tu es encore un petit enfant qui a juste une poussée de testostérone… Alors si tu veux te satisfaire il va encore falloir que tu utilises ta main ! »

Un –OUHHHHH- général se fit entendre… Elfman venait de se faire avoir pour la première fois à son propre jeu ! Le délinquant resta complètement pantois, celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Il avait déjà fait ce coup-là à plusieurs enseignantes mais aucune d'elles n'avaient réagis d'une telle manière. Habituellement, elles se seraient énervées où se seraient tournées pour cacher le rougissement qui apparaissait sur leur visage.

Evergreen tourna les talons et se redirigea vers son bureau tout en continuant à accentuer son déhanché. « Bon, je suppose qu'aucun autre élève à quelque chose à me demander, donc nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours et pour commencer la leçon, je vais demander à chacun de prendre une feuille, vous avez une interro ! » Les élèves se mirent à se plaindre « Je n'ai pas besoin de commentaires en plus ! Vous allez prendre une feuille C-A-L-M-E-M-E-NT, et vous allez écrire comme titre : rédaction. » Prononça Evergreen d'une voix stricte.

Presque tout le monde s'exécuta sauf les quelques garçons du fond de la classe qui semblaient déjà vouloir argumenter sur l'ordre donner par le professeur, mais leur envie de se rebeller disparu d'un coup après le regard noir que mademoiselle Raijin leur offrait.

« Je vous demanderais d'écrire une rédaction sur le cours de français que vous aimeriez avoir, les sujets que vous souhaiteriez aborder. Vous avez une heure pour me faire un texte convenable ! »

Les élèves se mirent au travail directement, même si aucun d'eux n'était motivé à écrire cette dissertation, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Rien que le regard d'Evergreen, leur dissuadait de tenter de se révolter.

Le fameux cancre de la classe qui avait dit qu'en moins de deux heures, il chasserait ce nouvel enseignant, se trouvait bien mal. Il avait déjà essayé une –approche- qui lui avait littéralement explosé au visage. D'ailleurs, Elfman n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui avait été demandé de faire. Tout simplement, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il s'était bien fait ridiculiser devant toute la classe, mais aussi parce que cette magnifique prof de français voyageait dans les allées entre les différents bancs pour surveiller chaque copie. Il semblait que pour le délinquant des F, mademoiselle Raijin accentuait ses déhanchées de manière exagérée quand elle était près de celui-ci. Était-ce une impression ? Aucune idée, mais une chose était sûre c'est que le corps de celle-ci entravait la concentration d'Elfman, il ne pouvait que dévorer du regard ces courbes parfaites.

L'heure était passée avec une vitesse fulgurante et il était temps de rendre les copies. Evergreen fit le tour de la classe pour récupérer les feuilles de chaque élève. Lorsqu'elle reprit la dissertation d'Elfman, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle ignora.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre pour la classe des F, ils n'avaient plus Français. Pour cette journée qui leur était vraiment intensive, ceux-ci n'étaient pas habitués à travailler autant, après tout, avant, ils arrivaient à avoir des pauses plus longues grâce à tous ces professeurs de français qui n'arrivaient pas à les maintenir. Enfin, maintenant ils avaient fini école pour aujourd'hui et ils en étaient vraiment heureux. L'établissement scolaire se vida tout doucement et chaque élève retourna chez lui.

_**Le lendemain après midi**_

Le cours de français venait juste de démarrer, et les élèves pouvaient voir que la prof était légèrement contrariée. En effet, celle-ci soupira lourdement et tourna son regard vers les élèves qui semblaient tous quelque peu tétanisés, enfin tous, pas vraiment Elfman avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était remonté à bloc et confiant, il avait mis un autre plan en œuvre qui ferait partir mademoiselle -Ever-. Il devait tout de même admettre que la tâche lui était tout de même difficile, cette « femme » à qui, il avait à faire est un vrai délice pour ses yeux d'adolescents.

« J'ai lu vos copies et je les ai déjà corrigés » prononça Evergreen avec une touche d'agacement « Et je suis vraiment déçue… NON ! Je devrais dire outré par un tel résultat. » Elle balaya la classe du regard. « Vous allez devoir travailler dur, pour rattraper votre retard mais aussi pour corriger les nombreuses lacunes que j'ai pu voir ! »

Les élèves se tournèrent les uns vers les autres et murmuraient quelques mots afin de se rassurer, alors que chacun d'entre eux recevait leur copie. Mademoiselle Raijin s'arrêta près de Levy et déposa sa copie sur son banc, l'adolescente était quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais lorsqu'elle vit les points sur sa feuille et le magnifique sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de l'enseignante, elle fût totalement rassurée.

« Félicitation Levy, je dois admettre que tu es la seule à avoir une copie qui révélait être un pur chef-d'œuvre. Tu as une maîtrise de la langue admirable et ta plume est tellement fluide, que je dois admettre que j'ai relu à plusieurs reprises ta rédaction »

Evergreen continua sa ronde en rendant la copie de tout le monde sauf d'Elfman. Celui-ci était troublé, il alla lever le bras pour réclamer sa feuille, mais il se ravisa. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal, son plan serait plus facilement accompli. Au moins, il aurait une bonne raison de lui parler après les cours.

La leçon continua sans encombre, certains des adolescents soupiraient ou bien ronchonnaient pour leur échec. La plupart maudissaient cette nouvelle enseignante de Français… Certains avaient le sentiment de se retrouver dans une dictature. Cette prof était trop sévère pour eux !

La fin des cours sonna, ce qui voulait dire que le cours de français était enfin fini. Finalement délivré de leur torture, chaque élève se précipita de quitter cette classe des enfers. Il ne restait plus dans la pièce qu'Evergreen, qui était assise à son banc en train d'écrire dans son cahier, et Elfman, qui lui, approcha doucement le bureau. Lorsque le délinquant arriva à son but, il toussota légèrement pour avoir l'attention de la magnifique prof de français.

« Puis-Je récupérer ma rédaction, mademoiselle Ever. » Demanda un Elfman trop sûr de lui « D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi que vous ne me l'avez pas rendu pendant le cours… Est-ce parce que vous ne savez pas vous passer de moi ? » Il arbora un sourire pervers tout en prononçant sa phrase.

Evergreen ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois du regard, elle se leva et fit face au cancre de la classe. « Oh oui, tu as découvert ma petite supercherie. Je voulais passer un peu plus de temps avec toi !» Dit-elle d'un ton ironique. En même temps qu'elle avait prononcé ses quelques mots, Elfman s'était rapproché d'elle, et violait l'espace personnel de celle-ci. Cela pourtant ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. « Je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois que je ressens ça, tu n'es peut-être pas un enfant. Tu es sûrement un homme, un vrai ! Tu es l'homme de mes désirs les plus cachés, tu es cette personne irréssis… » Evergreen ne continua pas sa phrase, car elle fût prise par -surprise-.

De sa grande taille, Elfman colla sa prof de français contre le bureau et embrassa passionnément le cou de celle-ci. Il la désirait tellement que c'était presque impossible de ne pas pouvoir la toucher pendant le cours. Evergreen laissa échapper un léger gémissement de -plaisir-… Le cancre quitta le cou de mademoiselle Raijin et murmura à son oreille, d'une voix rauque «ce gémissement veut tout dire ! Vous êtes la sexy prof de français que j'ai toujours voulu av… » Cette fois-ci se fût lui qui ne termina pas sa phrase. À la place il s'écroula sur le sol, tout en tenant ses parties les plus intimes entre ses mains. On pouvait clairement lire la douleur sur son visage.

Hé oui, l'adolescent n'avait pas du tout mesuré le danger de s'attaquer à Evergreen, celle-ci, même si elle avait été prise au dépourvu au départ, s'était préparée à un tel geste de la part du cancre. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait bien calculé pour mettre sa jambe au bon emplacement… Il suffisait juste de la lever pour que son genou atteigne l'endroit le plus sensible de son interlocuteur.

Elle remit sa chemise et sa jupe convenablement afin de ne pas avoir l'aire trop débraillée, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle retourna son attention vers l'adolescent. Evergreen s'accroupit et mit sa main sous le menton d'Elfman, afin qu'il puisse voir le sourire presque démoniaque qu'elle arborait. « D'un, je ne m'appelle pas mademoiselle Ever mais Evergreen ! Deuxièmement je vois que tu ne connais pas la différence entre une femme qui est sincère ou lorsqu'elle simule ! Et dernièrement… » Elle se leva et était sur le point de quitter la classe « ce n'est pas la sexy prof de français que l'on dit mais, la plus sexy des profs de français. » Elle délaissa la classe, tout en faisant un dernier clin d'œil à son interlocuteur.

Evergreen se dirigea vers la salle des profs, et le chemin pour atteindre la pièce lui semblait interminable. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui venait de se produire, la scène se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête. Quel sale gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence ! Cela faisait seulement le deuxième jour, qu'il était déjà prêt à conclure ! Pourtant, elle avait encore la sensation des lèvres brûlantes d'Elfman sur son cou, ce qui fit apparaître un léger rougissement sur les joues de celle-ci. Elle n'allait quand même pas tomber amoureuse d'un lourdaud pareil. Si ?

De son côté Elfman se leva, après avoir récupérer tous ses esprits. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à un tel coup bas ! Il se tourna vers le bureau et fût surpris de voir sa rédaction dessus. Il prit la feuille et la scanna, il avait un magnifique échec et sa feuille était remplie de rouge ! Il la tourna pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose au verso, et en effet, il y avait une petite phrase écrite au dos de la feuille.

_Tu as bien apprécié la vue ?  
Signé mademoiselle Evergreen._

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en lisant la réplique, cette prof était vraiment surprenante…

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Voilà ma toute première fic fairy tail sur le couple elfever / elfgreen (Evergreen et Elfman). J'espère que cela vous aura plu.  
Des reviews sont très appréciés par l'auteur ! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

La porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître la silhouette délicate mais stricte du nouveau professeur de français. Evergreen rentra dans la pièce, elle referma la porte d'un coup. Tout simplement parce qu'elle craignait que cet adolescent indiscipliné vienne la harcelé mais aussi pour bloquer ses sentiments incongrus qui semblaient la submerger. Elle n'avait pas peur d'Elfman, loin de là ! La jeune femme savait comment s'y prendre avec ce style de gamin, seulement cet élève était du genre à ne pas lâcher prise et savoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle tenta de reprendre son sang-froid. Ce n'était vraiment pas maintenant qu'elle devait flancher alors qu'elle avait toujours la balle dans son camp, qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main et qu'elle avançait ses pions comme si la vie n'était qu'un simple jeu d'échec. Ce serait donc avec une certaine volupté qu'elle lui volerait cette victoire, on ne peut plus alléchante.

Elle fût arrachée dans son train de réflexion, lorsqu'elle entendit un rire sarcastique dont elle n'eut pas trop de difficulté à trouver le propriétaire. Elle ignora ce petit son agaçant et elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour rassembler ses affaires. Evergreen fût étonné de voir que ce lieu, où se retrouvaient tous les professeurs, était vide... Enfin, elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce simple détail. Enfin, la jeune femme pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir rester un peu au calme, elle en avait d'ailleurs presque oublié le petit rire qu'elle avait entendu peu de temps avant. Cependant, ce moment de répit qu'elle espérait tellement avoir se brisa en mille morceaux. En effet le petit son agaçant qu'elle avait entendu se répéta. Excédé, elle se tourna d'un coup pour faire face à son interlocuteur. « Que me veux-tu Bixlow !? »

Bixlow, enseignant de mathématique, la regarda tout en arborant un sourire taquin. Evergreen connaissait bien cette personne. Ils avaient été dans la même école et c'était lui qui l'avait conseillée de venir travailler dans l'établissement scolaire du directeur Makarof. La prof de français l'appréciait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine relation conflictuelle avec lui. Effectivement, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner sur tous les angles, et cela en devenait lassant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la seule raison qui causait leur mini conflit. Étant des professeurs de cours totalement opposé, cela causait souvent des disputes et des argumentations enfiévrées sur la qualité intellectuelle de leur cours.

« J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits, Ever ! Cela fait deux jours que tu es ici, et la classe des F n'a pas réussi à te tenir tête... BRAVO ! » S'exclama Bixlow tout en regardant d'un œil attentif la jeune femme. « D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne nous as pas rejoint plus tôt. »

Mademoiselle Raijin souffla longuement se moquant complètement de la réputation qu'elle se faisait. De plus, les questions et les remarques de son chère collègue, la contrariait ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était un peu de tranquillité pour pouvoir se reposer dans un endroit, où elle pourrait calmer son esprit et ses sens quelques peu affolés. Bien sûr, qu'elle avait récupéré de ce qui s'était passé dans la classe... Elle avait déjà dû faire face à cela plusieurs fois ! Bien sûr, qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans le piège d'un cancre d'une telle envergure. Cependant, ce qui la tracassait était le faite que ce garçon était différent des autres. Elle craignait donc le pire avec lui...

La jeune femme s'assit sur un fauteuil d'une manière peu féminine mais elle se rattrapa vite, reprenant une stature exemplaire. Elle prit ses lunettes entre deux doigts parfaitement manucurée et elle retira l'objet de son nez. De l'autre main, elle frotta ses yeux d'une manière fatiguée. D'un coup, elle se sentait exténuée... Evergreen eut tout de même la décence de répondre à son ami à qui elle avait presque oublié la présence ! Bixlow, lui, s'était assis sur le fauteuil juste en face d'elle, il attendait sa réponse avec une légère impatience.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, d'autres écoles m'avaient demandées... Tu sais bien que j'ai eu un problème dans une et dans les autres cela devenait ennuyeux et répétitif. » Tout en terminant sa phrase elle remit ses lunettes. Le professeur de math la regarda faire, tout en gardant son sourire taquin dessiner sur les lèvres. Evergreen s'attendait définitivement à avoir une nouvelle petite remarque déplacé de la part de son collègue.

« J'ai aussi entendu dire que les garçons avaient été succombée par ton charme et... » Cette remarque ne provoqua aucune réaction extérieur chez l'enseignante mais intérieurement, elle jubilait de plaisirs et se délectait de ce compliment. Elle savait qu'elle était belle et que son charme ne laissait pas indifférent la gent masculine... Elle avait constaté à son arrivée dans la classe des F, le regard de tous ces jeunes adolescents braqués sur elle seule. Ils avaient été complètement obnubilés par sa présence. Et même si, Evergreen avait eu un tempérament de feu, elle avait remarqué qu'un conflit intérieur se faisait chez chaque garçon. En effet, ceux-ci étaient attirés par son physique mais en même temps son côté strict les bloquait quelque peu. Sauf chez un... « pour Elfman se fût carrément le coup de foudre pour toi ! » Termina par dire Bixlow.

La prof de français fût arrachée de son fil de réflexion lorsque son collègue termina sa phrase. Elle se crispa d'un coup, ses mains s'étaient agrippées aux accoudoirs du fauteuil en cuir... Bien sûr, cette réaction excessive n'échappa pas à l'œil de l'expert en mathématique. Elles étaient d'un coup devenu tendu, en rajoutant aussi le faîte qu'elle était fatiguée, elle avait ce sentiment désagréable et même gênant que ce chère Bixlow tentait de la faire sortir de ces gonds... « Blague à part, Ever, je te conseille de... »

De son côté Elfman se trouvait devant la vitrine d'un café assez célèbre : « Le Satan soul café ». L'établissement appartenait évidemment à sa grande sœur Mirajane. Elle donnait tout son cœur pour satisfaire ces clients. Elle pouvait aussi compter sur l'aide de sa famille ! Le cancre décida donc de rentrer. Lorsqu'il se trouva à l'intérieur, il fut accueilli par le sourire radieux de l'ainée. « Hé bien, Elfman tu rentres bien tard ! Tes amis sont déjà partis… Habituellement c'est votre soirée le vendredi.»

Le jeune Strauss ne fit qu'un simple geste de la main, il ne voulait pas répondre à ce début d'interrogatoire. Il s'assit sur une chaise devant le comptoir et soupira longuement. Mirajane s'approcha de son frère et lui servit un verre d'eau. Cependant la terreur des F n'y toucha pas ! De un parce que ce n'était pas une boisson d'homme et deuxièmement parce que il repensait à la scène qui venait de se produire, il y avait à peine quelques heures. « Alors ça été avec ta nouvelle prof de Français ? » L'écho de la voix de l'ainée résonna dans la tête d'Elfman. Cette question provoqua chez l'intéressé une douleur à un endroit qui lui était fort intime… En effet, dire si cela c'était bien déroulé avec Mademoiselle Ever, lui renvoya tout de suite au souvenir du merveilleux genou de l'enseignante se trouvant dans ce qui serait qualifier, de masculinité du cancre.

Elfman était loin d'être triste, il fallait plutôt dire que celui-ci était pensif… Quelques choses qui étaient extrêmement rare dans son comportement. Puisqu'il avait tendance à ouvrir la bouche pour se faire remarquer et pour crier bien souvent des inepties ou plutôt des -âneries-.

L'adolescent scanna l'intérieur du café. Habituellement l'établissement était bondé surtout un vendredi soir, mais comme sa grande sœur lui avait dit que ces amis étaient partis. Cela faisait bien sûr un grand vide. Il y avait certes quelques personnes mais enfin il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant ! Il savait qu'il allait s'ennuyer… « Tu es enfin de retour Elfni-chan ! » Le jeune Strauss fût arraché de ses pensées par la voix de Lisanna. « Tu savais que Elfman n'a rien tenté contre la prof de français aujourd'hui ! »

La benjamine n'était bien sûr pas au courant que son grand frère avait tenté quelque chose mais que cela avait encore échoué. Et que les bijoux de famille de celui-ci avaient encore du mal à se remettre du choc… Bref, Mirajane se tourna alors vers son frère avec un sourire diabolique au bout des lèvres et elle le regardait avec un air malicieux. Elfman comprenait très bien qu'un mécanisme remplie d'engrenage entremêlée solidement les uns dans les autres, se formaient dans la tête de sa sœur. Ce qui voulait dire que si il ne réagissait pas vite, celle-ci allait encore se créer des films.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ! » s'exclama la voix grave et puissante du cancre « Ne t'imagine pas que j'ai eu le coup de cœur pour une dictatrice de son calibre, de plus elle n'est vraiment pas mon… » Elfman ne continua pas sa phrase car la porte du Satan Soul Café s'ouvrit. Laissant donc apparaître une silhouette délicate que l'adolescent reconnu sur le champ. La prof de français avança d'un pas normal dévoilant enfin clairement ces magnifiques courbes que le jeune Strauss ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux. Même si celui-ci était absorbé par l'arrivée de cette -nouvelle- cliente, il entendit quand même un « C'est elle ! » et un « Allons donc la servir. » Il vit alors Mirajane s'approcher de l'objet qui lui causait tant de tracas, ou pas…

Evergreen s'était installée sur une table du côté de la fenêtre. Elle était rentrée sans faire attention aux personnes qui se trouvaient dans le café. Elle fût quand même surprise de voir que son collège de travail, Bixlow s'était trompé. Elle pensait que le café serait plus remplit ! Enfin, elle trouvait tout de même ça agréable et elle aimait bien cette ambiance calme et posée. Elle croisa les jambes et remonta ses lunettes le long de son nez. Elle était exténuée, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle était venue ici. Elle aurait dû rentrer tout de suite chez elle comme sa conscience lui avait dictée… Enfin maintenant qu'elle était là, elle allait demander un alcool assez fort pour se re-booster ! Son train de penser fût brisé lorsqu'une jeune femme aux cheveux blanc l'aborda… Evergreen fût prise de court lorsqu'elle vit son interlocutrice. Celle-ci ressemblait fortement à deux de ses élèves dont un qui la persécutait de manière malsaine… Elle secoua sa tête pour se retirer ces idées incongrues qui étaient apparu. Après tout, cela ne devait être qu'une simple coïncidence. Bixlow ne lui aurait jamais fait un coup aussi bas, si ? Elle balaya en vitesse le café pour confirmer la véracité de ses craintes. Tout fût d'un coup établit quand elle vit la crinière blanche et le gabarit musclé de la tête brûlé des F.

En ce moment même, elle avait des envies de meurtres. Dès qu'elle verrait cet imbécile de professeur de mathématique. Elle lui ferait goûtée à la joie de se manger un tableau en pleine face ! Là, il avait vraiment été ingrat… Elle se remémora encore de la phrase qu'il lui avait dite « Blague à part, Ever, je te conseille de faire un tour au Satan soul Café. Certes il y aura un peu de monde mais tu pourras un peu décompresser. » Elle se souvenait qu'après ça, il lui avait donné un petit papier avec l'adresse de l'établissement. Elle aurait dû se méfier de ce sourire hypocrite ! Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir écouté sa conscience qui sentait qu'il y allait avoir un piège là-bas. Et en effet, elle s'était maintenant jeté corps et âme dans la gueule du loup. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle semble déconcertée, elle devait donner l'impression qu'elle était au courant d'où elle se trouvait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde l'avantage parce qu'elle se trouvait dans le terrain de jeux de l'ennemi.

« Que puis-je vous servir ? » Demanda la plus âgée des Strauss tout en arborant son sourire -angélique-. Ces quelques paroles réveilla Evergreen de sa rêverie « Je prendrais un martini. » prononça l'enseignante d'un ton assurée tout en répondant au sourire de la jeune fille. Mirajane repartit vers son comptoir pour répondre à la commande. Elfman entre temps avait trouvé une idée pour provoquer Mademoiselle Ever. Elle jouait avec les petits messages, il allait en faire autant.

Un certain temps était passé, avant que Mirajane ne revienne déposer la boisson de la prof de français. Evergreen la remercia par un hochement de tête et elle s'attarda à observer le verre. Même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas de partir au plus vite, elle ne devait absolument pas fléchir à ce genre de situation. Si elle buvait trop vite son verre pour partir, elle donnerait alors à Elfman un léger signe de faiblesse qui pourrait se retourner contre elle. Si elle restait trop longtemps, elle lui donnerait une impression de ne plus se passer de lui. Il fallait qu'elle se conduise normalement.

Elle amena le verre à ses lèvres, la sensation était agréable… Sentir ce liquide alcoolisé dans sa bouche. Lui donnant une sensation de force sur son palet. Elle redéposa le verre sur la table, et se lécha les lèvres pour pouvoir profité un maximum de ce délice. Elle sentait le regard du cancre s'attarder sur ces moindre faits et gestes. Elle se délectait du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Même dans la tanière du loup, elle avait l'avantage !

Après avoir fini son verre à son aise, elle fit un geste de la main pour avoir l'addition. L'ainée des Strauss arriva et lui donna le petit ticket. Elle repartit aussi tôt vers son comptoir.

Du coin de l'œil Evergreen remarqua que son élève arborait un sourire diabolique. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Elle ne souhaitait pas trop le savoir… Enfin, l'enseignante prit le ticket regarda la somme qu'elle devait payer. Elle redéposa le ticket sur la table et remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de noter aux versos.

_Oui, j'ai vachement aprécier la vu_

Elle rigola à ce petit texte très -poétique- ! Enfin, elle fouilla dans son sac pour sortir son portefeuille et en même temps un Bic. Elle prit la somme exacte et puis se mit à écrire sur le ticket de caisse qu'elle avait reçu. Elle rangea ses affaires et se leva. Mademoiselle Raijin, s'approcha du comptoir d'une manière aguicheuse, elle regarda le cancre tout le long du chemin. Une fois arrivée à son but, elle déposa l'argent et le ticket sur le comptoir. Ensuite, elle fit volte-face et sortit du café. Un sourire triomphal se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Elfman, lui, il la regarda partir. Puis comme un loup affamé, il se jeta sur le petit papier qu'elle avait gentiment laissé. Il l'ouvrit pour voir que son message était légèrement modifié.

_Oui, j'ai_ _vachement__aprécier __la __vu_  
_Oui, j'ai drôlement apprécié la vue (version corrigée)  
Au faite, Tu joues avec le feu !_

À nouveau, le cancre fût prit de court mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Cette fois c'était lui qui allait gagner cette manche. Il quitta à toute vitesse le Satan Soul Café, pour retrouver cette sexy prof de français !

Evergreen était arrivée près de sa voiture, elle appuya sur le petit bouton de sa clé pour ouvrir son moyen de locomotion. Quand elle ouvrit la portière pour rentrer, elle se re-claqua tout de suite. Une main l'avait refermée, lui empêchant de pouvoir rentrer dans la voiture. Elle se tourna pour faire face à l'idiot qui avait fait le geste. Elle n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie, elle savait bien qui était l'auteur de cet action complètement irrationnel.

Même avec ses talons aiguille, l'enseignante restait plus petite que le cancre. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas à la jeune femme de tenir son regard qui pouvait clairement statufier les gens qui la contrariait.

« Je ne suis pas pyroman comme mon ami Natsu, mais je n'ai pas peur de me brûler ! » prononça la voix pleine d'assurance d'Elfman. Cette remarque complètement saugrenue eut un certain effet sur la prof de français. Puisque celle-ci éclata de rire… Ce son était clairement adorable et tintait d'une manière parfaite. Comme si c'était la plus belle note de musique qu'il n'avait jamais entendue au pare avant.

Evergreen ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle était coincée… Et cela dans les deux sens du terme, coincé par les paroles de l'adolescent mais aussi bloqué entre sa voiture et le corps d'Elfman qui avait à nouveau violé son espace personnel. « D'ailleurs, je me demandais… Si je goûtais à vos lèvres, est ce que je me brûlerais ? » Se fût les seuls paroles qu'elle entendit prononcer avant que celui-ci la prit par sa taille et déposa ces lèvres sur les siennes.

Ces lèvres framboises étaient un vrai délice, elles étaient brûlantes de désir… Il en était sûr ! Cependant son plaisir d'adolescent, se brisa à nouveau. Il sentait une pression désagréable à un endroit qui ne s'était pas encore remit d'un choc récent. Cette fois, la voix quelque peu haletante d'Evergreen résonna dans ses oreilles « C'est vrai que tu ne t'aies pas brûlé en faisant ça… Cependant si... » Elle appuya un peu plus son genoux contre sa masculinité, ce qui tira à Elfman une légère grimace de douleur « tu étais plus malin, tu ne devrais pas me provoquer une seconde fois… Surtout que je ne pense pas qu'ils ont encore récupéré du choc de la dernière fois, si ? »

Elle relâcha la pression qu'elle causait avec son genou, elle tourna le dos à son élève pour pouvoir rentrer dans sa voiture. Elle avait encore gagnée brillamment cette manche ! Elle jubilait intérieurement, heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait encore la balle dans son camp. Elle était vraiment la meilleure à ce jeu-là.

Le cancre c'était fait encore avoir… Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Cette scène se répétait une seconde fois. Il ne fallait pas que cela finisse en échec cuisant. Tant pis, il allait sûrement faire la plus grande bêtise de sa vie, cependant qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Il reprit Evergreen par la taille, la fit à nouveau pivoter, il prit sa jambe droite avec une main et là mit au niveau de sa hanche. Avant de se jeter comme un oiseau en proie sur sa cible, Il l'embrassa de plein fouet ! Il fût surpris que son enseignante réponde à cet échange.

Il la lâcha, la laissant là, pantoise devant sa voiture. Il marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers le café, les mains dans les poches. Comme si, tout ce qui venait de se passer était la chose la plus normale au monde. Elfman ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait de gagner cette partie. Il avait éjecté un des pions de son adversaire sur ce grand jeu d'échec, abattu les cartes de sa -tortionnaire- d'un revers de la main. Il était encore inconscient des répercutions que cela allait lui coûter. Enfin, y allait-t'-il en avoir ? En tout cas, il était heureux ! Il avait enfin touché les lèvres tellement tentatrices de cette dictatrice du français.

Evergreen ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de la part de son jeune interlocuteur. Ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus c'est qu'elle avait répondu à ce baisé ! Inconsciemment avait-elle envie qu'il la touche comme ça ? Non ! C'est totalement impensable, c'est malsain ! Tout était complètement embrouillé dans sa tête. Cependant une chose était claire, c'est qu'elle venait de perdre du terrain dans cette guerre acharnée… Elle avait perdu cette manche ! Finalement cette victoire alléchante qu'elle pensait atteindre facilement, ne devenait plus aussi facile qu'elle le pensait. Avait-elle mal jouée ? Sa méthode était-elle lacunaire ? Non, sûrement pas ! Après tout, elle était Mademoiselle Raijin et elle ne se trompait jamais. C'était son adversaire qui avait eu juste une poussée d'intelligence. Elle allait seulement devoir corser cette lutte intellectuelle et bestiale.

**À Suivre...**

* * *

**Les Reviews sont toujours fortement appréciés par l'auteur :D**

**Chapitre 3:**  
**Quelques mots clefs pour le prochain chapitre qui contiendra du Lemon. (Je changerais alors le Rating en M)**  
**Sport, compétition, tentation, douche**


End file.
